As is well known, golf is extremely popular in the United States and in other countries throughout the world. A golfer plays the game by striking a golf ball with golf clubs to move the ball toward a small hole. A single game of golf is called a round, which comprises either nine or eighteen holes. The purpose of the game is to move a golf ball from the starting position (tee off) to the end position (inside the hole) in as few swings, or strokes, as possible. Although it can vary greatly, the tee off position is typically several hundred yards from the hole. Surrounding and within a few yards of each hole is a special area called the green. The green comprises a thick, short grass that greens-keepers specially manicure to assure that the golf ball rolls easily and evenly. Most golf courses have strict rules on what golfers may and must do while playing on the green. For example, the rules do not allow golfers to place heavy items, such as golf bags on the green. Additionally, when a golf ball lands on the green, it may create a mark, or divot. Most course rules require golfers to repair their own ball marks.
To play golf properly, several pieces of equipment are mandatory, and several others are optional but increase the enjoyment of the game. Golfers must transport these items around the golf course as they continue through the nine or eighteen holes that comprise a golf course, which may total several thousand yards. Typically the golfer places the larger items, such as golf clubs, in a golf bag and carries or drives them around the golf course. However, several mandatory and optional pieces are quite small, and are difficult to find and use if placed in the golf bag. Two additional criteria make the golf bag an unsatisfactory choice to carry small, necessary items. First, if the golfer carries the bag around the course, it is proper golf etiquette not to bring the golf bag onto the green. However, golfers use several accessories while putting on the green, and if they need one, the golfer must walk to the bag laying at the edge of the green. This is not only time consuming, but affects a golfer's concentration. Second, if the golfer uses a golf cart to move about the course, the bag is kept in the cart, which is typically left on the cart road. The cart road may be many yards from the place where the golfer will take the next stroke. It is quite inconvenient and time consuming for the golfer to get to the golf ball, realize they need an accessory, and then have to retrieve that accessory from the golf bag in the cart many yards away.
Since placing small accessory items in the golf bag is so inconvenient, golfers often place these items in clothing pockets. This, too, is cumbersome and undesirable as the items are free to move within the pocket and can become hard to reach, fall out, poke the golfer, or even interfere with the golfer's club swing. A golfer will use some of these accessories regularly, but will use others only a few times in an entire round. For convenience and efficiency the golfer needs to keep these accessories readily accessible but out of the way, so will often place them in a pocket between uses. For example, a golfer often uses a golf-glove for the initial tee-off and other power-based swings. However, the golfer then removes the glove for comfort while moving to the next shot or while putting. The glove is typically placed in a clothing pocket where it may become uncomfortable or even fall out. The only alternatives are to place the glove in the cart or golf bag, but then the glove may not be readily accessible when golfer needs it.
Other necessary, but small items are golf tees. A tee is a device that holds a golf ball about an inch off the ground, allowing a golfer powerfully to hit the ball with a golf club without danger of the club hitting the turf. The tee is a plastic or wood cylindrical piece about three inches long with a rounded end that supports the ball and a sharp pointed end that penetrates the turf. Golfers use the tees at tee-off, and then usually place the tees in clothing pockets or the golf-bag until the next tee-off. Placing the tees in the bag or clothing is inconvenient as the small tees settle to the bottom of the compartment or pocket and are difficult to retrieve. Searching for tees in the bottom of a golf bag compartment or a pocket can also become painful if the golfer's fingers contact the tee point. Additionally, if placed in clothing pockets, the tees may irritate the golfer, reducing enjoyment of the game.
Carrying ball-markers to mark a ball position on the golf green is also customary. A ball marker is a small disk, about the size of a dime. It typically has a small spike in the center of one side to more securely attach to the golf green. Just as with the tees above, if the marker is placed in clothing pockets, the golfer will find it difficult to find a ball marker when needed, and the spike may cause discomfort.
Of course, the golfer also needs to carry golf balls since a typical golfer will lose one or more balls during a round. However, the golfer needs to carry only a couple extra balls since a larger supply can be kept in the golf bag or golf cart. Needing a second ball at tee-off time is common, especially for a novice golfer, if the first ball goes into water, lands outside the golf course bounds, or is otherwise unplayable. Rather than going back to the bag or cart, having an extra ball close by is convenient. Also, it is convenient for the golfer to have a holder for the ball currently-in-use while moving to the next hole, rather than carrying it by hand or placing it in the golf bag. Additionally, when golfers are playing with others on the green and their golf ball is in the way of another player's putt, a golfer will pick up the ball, place a ball marker to mark the spot, and hold the ball until it is that golfer's turn to putt. Again, the golfer could use an accessible and comfortable place to hold the ball.
Another device commonly carried around the golf course is the divot repair tool. When a golf ball lands on the green, it may leave a ball mark or indentation. This indentation, commonly called a divot, causes various problems for future golfers, such as erratic ball rolls. It is standard golf custom for golfers to repair their own divots as they play the course. Golfers perform repair with a small hand-held device with two sharp prongs, called a divot tool. The divot repair device, too, is small with sharp points so it has the inconvenience and interference problems associated with transporting both tees and ball marks. Because of these problems, the divot repair tool is often not easily accessible when a golfer discovers a divot, and so the golfer fails to repair it. By keeping the tool more convenient to golfers, they are more likely to comply with the course rules and golf etiquette by repairing their own marks or even other persons'marks.
No device currently exists that can conveniently hold and allow easy access to golf balls, tees, a ball marker, golf glove, divot tool and other accessories. Two known devices attempt to ease the carrying of golf balls around a golf course. The first device is a small zippered pouch that holds two or three golf balls. This device has a small strap, apparently for attachment to a belt loop. Alternatively, the pouch may be placed in clothing pockets. This device is unsatisfactory for three reasons. First, if the device is placed on the golfer's waist, extracting just one golf ball is difficult. After opening the zipper, all the balls present in the device begin to roll out. Second, inserting a golf ball is difficult as when the zipper is opened the balls already inside the device begin to exit. Since the device is difficult to use while on the waist, it is likely that golfers will place the device in clothing pockets. Here the third shortcoming arises as the pouch, loaded with balls, can interfere with the free and comfortable movement of the golfer.
The second device is a ridged container worn on the belt and has a locking lid that secures two or three golf balls. This device suffers from four deficiencies. First, removing a ball from the container is difficult. Since the container is ridged, extracting a ball is not possible by simply pushing a ball upward, but instead, the entire container must be inverted. Inverting the container is not only uncomfortable and awkward, but distracts a golfer's concentration. Second, the golfer must unlock the latch to the container every time they insert or extract a ball, which is time consuming and distracting. Third, the ridged container allows the balls to shift within the container as the golfer moves. This shifting causes noise and vibration that are irritating to a golfer. Finally, the ridged device protrudes from the golfer's side and may interfere with the golfer's swing.
There is thus a need to provide golfers with a device that will solve the problems discussed herein. This invention provides an inexpensive and convenient device to carry golf balls, tees, a divot tool, a glove, and other small golfing or personal accessories around a golf course.